Flaws and All
by Violet Ambrose
Summary: After a attack at a young age leaves permanent wounds on her, Scarlett knows that she is far from beautiful. But when three boys move in across the street, she'll find out that she is beautiful. Flaws and all
1. Chapter 1

They say that beauty is in the eyes of the beholder. Well in my case, it's hard to consider myself a thing of beauty.

My name is Scarlett Hickenbottom and I'm 16 years old. This is my story.

When I was a toddler, people used to say I was the most beautiful baby in the world. I looked just like my parents with milk chocolate skin and jet black and grey eyes so intense, they almost stared into your soul. I had learned to read and write by the age of two and started kindergarten at the age of 4. My parents were so proud of me. That is until my 5th birthday.

My fifth birthday was held at the only petting zoo in town. I was so excited to play with the white tigers which were my favorite animal. My parents brought me into the pen to pet Lucy, the only female white tiger there. Next thing I know the tiger was on top of me clawing the whole right side of my body. Then everything went black.

I woke up in the hospital a couple of days later. The first thing I saw were my parents with disgusted looks on their faces. When I looked at myself I could see why. I still had stitches in, but I could see deep claw marks on my whole right side. I was disfigured.

Turns out that was the last day I ever saw my parents again. After being in the hospital for almost a month, I was put into foster care. Living in foster care was hell. I was treated like a freak and eventually I believed it. I lived there for three years always staying to myself and never really letting anyone see me. One day I decided to be brave when a family said they wanted to see me. I was really excited that I may finally be adopted. When I walked up to them, they looked at me in horror like I was some type of monster. I learned that day to stay covered all the time and never be seen. I never wanted to have my heart broken like that again.

It was also that day I discovered the thing that makes me the happiest.. Wrestling. It was Shawn Michaels vs the Undertaker. Shawn was so charismatic and good in the ring. He was also funny and it made me smile. One day, a bunch of wrestlers visited us and Shawn was there. I wanted to go say hi to him, but I was afraid he would reject me like so many others. So I sat in the shadows watching him. I think he felt me watching him, because he looked over to me and our eyes connected. He started walking towards me and I couldn't help but curl up more so that he wouldn't see me fully. He sat in front of me and we started to talk for a while. He asked me why I wouldn't look at him and I told him that I didn't want to scare him away like I did with the other adults. He told me that I wouldn't and I decided to brave once again and look up at him. Not once did a look of disgust or horror come across his face. Instead he just continued to ask me questions about my favorite color and food. When it comes time for the wrestlers to leave, I get sad because I really liked Shawn. He shocks me though when he asked Ms Jefferson for some adoption papers. He signed them and I became Scarlett Hickenbottom.

Dad treated me with nothing but love and made me feel like an actual person again. I became less self conscious about myself around him. He understood how I felt when I told him I didn't want to play with the other kids outside and how I don't like going outside in general. I only left the house when he had to go on long tour dates and couldn't leave me at home by myself.

A year after he adopted me, he met this woman named Elaine. She had a son named Randy who was one year older than me. I was terrified to meet both of them. Scared they would hate me and that would in turn make Dad put me back in foster care. I started keeping to myself again and hiding myself. Eventually dad married her and both her and Randy moved in with his room being across from mine. One night once I thought everyone was sleep, I went to get some of the Lasagna that Elaine had cooked. I heard a noise and turned to see Randy behind me staring at me. I was so nervous and started to run away but he grabbed my wrist. He told me that he wouldn't hurt me and just wanted to see what I looked like. I expected him to start being disgusted with me but instead he just hugged me. Dad had told him how people treated me and he said that he would never be one of those people. He also told me that he would protect me from anyone and anything. At that moment,I felt happy again. The next morning I came down for breakfast and I could see the happiness on Elaine's face when she saw me for the first time. It was like she reunited with her long lost daughter. That day we became a family

Present Day

"Randall Keith Hickenbottom! I swear to god if you don't give me back my Snoopy, I will wreck you." I yell as I look at him at the top of the stairs. "I want to see you try short stuff!" He yells down at me. I growl at him this boy must really want to die today. "That's ok Randy keep him, just know that both Lola and Lulu will be paying you a visit tonight." I say with a smirk. Lola is my pet snake and Lulu is my pet tarantula. I see the scared look on his face as he drops it over the railing. I catch it and go over to the Grand Piano in our living room. Being homeschooled I learned to play instruments like the piano by myself. Randy being the protective big brother he is, stayed home and was homeschooled as well. I begin to play the first few notes from Good Enough by Evanescence, when I hear a truck outside. I go over to the window and look as a moving truck pulls into the driveway across the street. "Ran look there's new neighbors across the street." I yell up the stairs. He comes sliding down the banister and stands next to me. "Looks like it's three boys and a girl." I nod my head and look back out the window and my eyes settle on this boy with two toned hair. It's almost like my red and black hair except his is brown and blonde. In my own opinion, he's hot but I know that I can't speak to him." Curse that damn tiger. All I want is to be a normal teen for once." I say sadly. "Don't worry sis, if any of them even think about talking bout you, I'll smash their face in." Randy say as he wraps his arm around my shoulder. Randy isn't above defending me. Last year Wrestlemania weekend, JBL called me a freak and Randy beat the shit out of him. It still cracks me up to this day. "Come on sis lets go train before dad gets home and has a fit." He says as he starts to make his way to the basement. I look out the window one last time and the boy with the two-toned hair is staring my way. I look away quickly hoping he didn't see me. I take a deep breath and look back out through the blinds to see that he's gone. Maybe he could be the one to see past all my flaws.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been almost a month since the new neighbors moved in. It seems Randy has become their best friend. I have retrieved some vital information from him about our new neighbors. Roman is the tall black-haired boy who is the oldest out of the three boys. Dean is the middle child with blonde hair. Seth is the boy with two toned hair that I've been crushing on ever since he moved here. They have a younger sister named Naomi but I don't see her as much as I see the boys. I also learned that are training to become wrestlers and that's why they're almost at my house everyday. It may sound creepy that I watch them from inside the shadows of the house, but like I said before: I don't want to get rejected by any of them especially Seth.

One day while playing "Sally's Song" on the grand piano in our living room , I heard the door unlock and heard Randy's and the boys voices start to fill the house. Immediately I ran to the nearest closet and hid in it. Call me crazy and paranoid but I've been ridiculed to much in my lifetime for people to start doing it again. The boys enter the house and I hear them go into the living room. I hear three thuds on the floor and I know instantly that they're staying over. I sigh and peek out the closet door. I see that they aren't paying attention so I hurry and dart up the stairs.

(Randy's Pov)

I hear the steps creaking loudly and I can tell that it was Scar. Poor girl is still terrified to show herself to anyone besides her family. I want to see her actually be happy and have a family other than us. "I thought you said your parents weren't home Ran?" Seth asks. "They're not,that was my little sister,Scarlett." I reply. "I didn't know you had a little sister, what does she look like we want to meet her." Dean states. "Fat chance of that happening Deano, she doesn't show herself around anyone that isn't me or my parents." "Why is that?" Roman asks.

"She had a freak accident when she was very young where a tiger mauled her leaving the right side of her body deeply scarred, her face suffering the worst of it. Her parents gave her up for adoption because they were disgusted with her and so she went to foster care where she was treated even worse being a freak and other stuff. Shawn tells me of when he met her how she was so afraid to show her face and even just her arm. He adopted her and then me and my mom came into the picture. Even though she trusted Shawn, she didn't trust us and she either stayed in her room or sat in the shadows watching us. I only truly saw her for the first time when I snuck downstairs late one night and saw her eating dinner by herself. She looked terrified of me and tried to run away but I just hugged her and told her everything was alright and that I wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt her."

"What a sad story. So she runs and hide whenever we come over?" Seth asks. "Yeah she does. My guess is today she was playing the piano and when she heard us coming in the door she ran and hid in the closet maybe. We probably weren't paying attention and she went up to her room." I state as I start changing the channel. "Well we wouldn't make fun of her like that especially since we know that she has a permanent injury. That would just make us bullies." Roman states. "Yeah I know you three wouldn't make fun of her, she doesn't know that however and she'll avoid all three of you until you leave. Also you wouldn't get the chance to talk about her because both me and Shawn will kick your asses so quick you wouldn't know what hit you." I state matter of factly. All three of them gulp as I settle on a football game. "Well can you tell us what she looks like?" Seth asks. "Sure, she has dark skin almost like a milk chocolate bar. She has red and black hair and grey eyes. She likes to write,paint and play the piano. Also she knows how to wrestle but prefers to do creative writing. She also has two pets, A boa constrictor and a Tarantula." "Is that why there's crickets in the fridge?" "Yea basically. Now enough about my sister lets go get something to eat I'm starving." The boys agree and get up to walk out the door. I walk behind them and look up the stairs and see a figure shift. I smirk at her and she giggles and waves at me. I wave back and then walk out the door.

( Scarlett Pov 10 hrs later)

The boys finally went to sleep. It's one o'clock in the morning and I'm fucking starving. I heard what they said earlier about not making fun of me and that they could trust me. I want to believe them but who knows they could have just put on a facade for Randy. Whatever the case is, I won't be meeting any of them anytime soon. I quietly make my way downstairs and see them passed out on the floor. I pull my hoodie tighter around me as its cold in the house. I make my way to the kitchen and turn on the light. I take out a box of pizza from the fridge and then I reach for a glass. I can't reach it all the way so I climb up on the counter. "Need some help?" A voice asks. I scream a little and stumble back and fall off the counter. A pair of arms catch me and I look up into beautiful brown eyes. I instantly know it's Seth. I scramble to get out his arms and I thank him but look down the whole time. "Don't be afraid of me Scarlett. I won't hurt you. My name is Seth" I take a deep breath and look up at him. His breath hitches and he takes my hand. "My face must repulse you." I say sadly. "Not at all sweetie,you are beautiful even with those marks. You need someone to tell you that." He responds "Hopefully I can see you tomorrow in the daylight." He hands me my glass and goes back into the living room. I stand there shocked.

Well shit how can I resist that face?

/RQj2iOEx-V8

A/N: Hi Guys! It's been so long. Luckily I have two days before a new trimester starts. I'm going to be doing another chapter for Bite and possibly one for Give Me Love. The link is for the song that Scarlett was playing on the piano. Review and tell me how you feel. Adios!


End file.
